


【民诺】正好

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【民诺】正好

“欢迎光临，请问有什么需要帮助的吗？”李帝努埋头忙于整理鲜花，听见门口的脚步声头也不抬地问道。  
“送咖啡的，需要你来喝。”  
李帝努从枝叶花瓣里抬起头来，看到两手举着外卖袋子的罗渽民从朦胧的塑料袋子中间露出盛着阳光的眼睛，“拿铁和美式，你要哪个？”

“嘶……真的好冷啊。”罗渽民摘了手套，蜷缩在原本是李帝努的座位上，啜了一口热咖啡感慨道。  
李帝努仔细端详着面前的花，剪掉了多余的叶子，“天气太冷了，有的花都不开了。”  
罗渽民嘴唇贴着杯盖的小口吸溜了一口咖啡，跳下椅子走到李帝努旁边一起端详着那些花，“也许是要等带走它的人出现才开呢？”  
李帝努小心地把花整理好，笑了笑。  
“您好，”有些拘谨的顾客站在门口，小心翼翼地探头往里看，“我想买束花。”  
李帝努刚要开口，女孩的目光却始终落在罗渽民身上，站在身边的人已经往门口走了过去，轻声询问想要怎样的花。  
“送给……女朋友的。”大约是遇到了亲切的老板，一直紧绷的顾客脸上的表情也松懈下来。  
趁着顾客考虑的时候，罗渽民转过头来，对着李帝努做了几个口型。  
“交给我吧。”  
他笑着这样说。

“你比我会说话多了。”李帝努收拾着柜台，“要不你来我这帮忙算了。”  
“别，下个月就考试了，放过我吧。”罗渽民举着手机悄悄靠近，“帝努。”  
李帝努一抬头，耳边被眼疾手快地插上一朵花，立刻又听到了相机“咔嚓”一声。  
“帝努花get~”罗渽民收起手机，看着李帝努无奈地把花拿下来，猝不及防自己的耳边也被夹上了花，相机又“咔嚓”一声。  
“渽民花也有了。”李帝努晃晃手机，得意道。  
罗渽民摸摸耳朵边上的花，也不摘下来了，趴在柜台上看李帝努认真地在备忘录上记下各类事项。工作时的李帝努一板一眼，连一个眼神也不多给工作以外的事物。  
罗渽民的眼睛转了转，“要不我们等下去吃点东西吧？我有点饿了。”  
李帝努略略思考了一下，“不会赶不上你回学校的末班车吗？”  
“我明天没课。”

“哇……都这么晚了啊。”罗渽民抓着竹签，滑开手机看了眼时间。  
“都说了你会赶不上车。”李帝努两手拿着吃的走过来，白色的雾气从张合的嘴唇里冒出来，“等下去我家吧。”  
“好啊。”罗渽民立刻熄了手机屏幕塞进衣服口袋里，抬起脸回答。  
真快。李帝努无声嘀咕了一句。  
“这个是给我的吗？”  
“可是都只有最后一个了……”  
“我想吃啦~”  
“啊真是……”  
“这个很好吃诶！你试试。”  
“唔……挺好吃的。”

虽然装了一肚子热乎乎的食物，被冷风灌了一脖子的罗渽民还是忍不住立起外套的领子缩了进去。  
“你围巾呢？”李帝努注意到身边罗渽民的异样，捅捅他。  
“阿嚏！”罗渽民抓住了外套的领口，“刚刚落在店里了。”  
“我的给你。”李帝努把围巾从脖子上摘下来，伸手往罗渽民脖子上戴。  
几年时间，罗渽民蹿个子的效果稍微显著了一点，李帝努维持着最后的自尊心，稍稍仰着头把围巾绕上罗渽民的脖子，挡住了大半张脸，只在外面露着一双笑着的眼睛。  
“那你怎么办？”罗渽民的声音闷在围巾里，懒洋洋的。  
李帝努也把衣领拉高起来，“这么办。”  
罗渽民看了看李帝努通红的手，意有所指，“那你没戴手套，不冷吗？”  
“不冷啊。”李帝努把手揣进衣兜里，握了握对寒冷已经有些麻木的指尖。  
罗渽民抽出自己的手，摘了手套，挤进李帝努的衣服口袋里，握着藏在里面躲避寒风的手。  
“借我取暖呗。”  
“……”李帝努不得不多看了罗渽民两眼，“快到家了。”  
“噢。”旁边的人又往这边贴得更近了一点。  
挤得很。李帝努低着头把半张脸埋进外套领子里。口袋里的手掌心汗津津的。

“你先坐一下，我去给你拿衣服。”  
罗渽民左右看看，“东赫不在？”  
“不在，找他对象去了。”李帝努的声音从房间里曲折地传过来，“拿我的给你穿行吗？没穿过的。”  
“都行。他对象？就他上次说的那个人？追成功了？”  
“对啊。”李帝努拎着几件衣服出来，“你看看这些合不合适。”  
罗渽民接过衣服展开来，“哇真是……李帝努风格。”  
李帝努抬起头盯着罗渽民，“你想说什么。”  
“没，说你长得帅。”罗渽民抱起衣服迅速溜进了卫生间。  
“你要睡哪啊？”李帝努的声音努力地透过卫生间的门窗以来，在淅淅沥沥的水声里模糊不清。  
罗渽民也提高音量回答，“我睡李东赫床吧。”  
“那我跟他说一声。”

李帝努裹着被子在床里翻了几次身也没找到合适的睡觉姿势。  
以前怎么没觉得自己的床这么不舒服的？  
一片寂静里，隔壁房门的门锁响起了“啪嗒”一声。  
李帝努起身打开房门的时候，差点撞上门口的人。  
“我那个……起来喝水。”  
“我……上个厕所。”  
两扇房门又灰溜溜地各自“啪嗒”一声。

送走了明天有课的人，再回到家，还是只有李帝努一个人。  
忍不住摇摇头感叹李东赫重色轻友，现在连家都不回，又抬手开了电视，给冷冰冰的屋子里添一点热闹的温度——明明前天才嫌李东赫吵得很。  
李帝努窝进沙发里，打开手机划来划去，落在罗渽民的头像上。  
突然头像一跃而上。罗渽民传了几张照片过来。  
“我们家养的猫，还有它之前生的小猫。”  
李帝努点开照片，存了下来。  
“可爱吧？”  
“很可爱。”李帝努想了想，又补了个“^ ^”。  
“但是太多啦，抱一只给你养吧？”  
“我猫过敏……”  
“……啊，一高兴就给忘了。”  
李帝努等了一会，没有跳出新的消息来。  
他放下手机，拆开外卖的包装。  
心里像是住了猫，一下一下地挠着。

过了一个星期，罗渽民小心翼翼抱着一个书包来了，“这只身体差，我妈让我抱来这附近的医院看看。”  
李帝努凑上去往书包里看，对上一双同样好奇的猫眼睛。  
“我怕吓着它，又怕它乱跑。”罗渽民小心地把猫从书包里捞出来，示意不知所措的李帝努抱着它，“它很乖的，你抱抱看。”  
温热的生命在怀里动了动，扒着李帝努的手臂探出头去看了看下面，又缩了回去，在李帝努的腿上转来转去。  
李帝努看看猫，又看看罗渽民，再看看猫。  
“好啦，就看一下。”罗渽民把刚刚在李帝努怀里找了个舒服的位置蜷缩起来的猫又抱了起来，无视它的不满放回了书包里。  
“要送人吗？”  
“也许吧。”罗渽民拉上书包，随口应了句。  
突然店门被推开，“您好，请问有玫瑰吗？”  
李帝努迎上前去招待顾客，偶尔转身看看背后，罗渽民坐在另一把椅子上玩着手机，旁边的书包上探出一只小脑袋，又缩回去。

临走的时候，罗渽民突然想起什么，走到门口又回头让李帝努挑束花。  
“送给谁的？”李帝努弯下腰时顺口问道。  
“送给我妈的。”罗渽民抱着书包饶有趣味地歪头盯着李帝努看，“你以为我追女孩子？”  
“……没有。”李帝努把花束塞到罗渽民手里，走到柜台前，“你要写卡片吗？”  
“那你帮我拿一下花。”罗渽民把包卸下来，认真地伏在柜台上写了张卡片，夹在花束里。  
“你告白会送什么花？”李帝努突然问了一句。  
罗渽民抿着嘴想了想，“也是玫瑰吧，代表爱情啊。”  
“那要是对方不喜欢呢？”李帝努说完又匆匆转过头去。隐约之中总觉得自己在咄咄逼人。  
罗渽民看着李帝努愣了一会，又突然笑了。  
“那就不送了。”

等到罗渽民再一次推开店门，已经又过了一段时间了。  
“我下午就搬过来了，东赫说他早上就把东西都搬完了。”罗渽民坐到椅子上去，晃晃腿。  
“你们两个动作真够快的。”李帝努忙着整理鲜花，头也没抬地说。  
罗渽民笑笑，“他不是急着搬去他对象那嘛。”  
“那为了庆祝你搬出宿舍，今天晚上请你吃什么？”  
“火锅吧，在家吃就好了。”

李帝努听到钥匙开门的声音时下意识地转头去找李东赫，门开了，探出来一大一小两个脑袋。  
“我回来了。”罗渽民放下书包，把又想往回缩的猫拎出来，“我妈说它归我养了，我就把它带过来了。”  
李帝努走过来，坐在沙发上把猫抱到腿上，罗渽民也跟着挨着坐下来。  
猫在李帝努怀里挪了挪，一爪子拍开了罗渽民玩它耳朵的手。  
“这么快就嫌弃我了？”  
李帝努跟着笑话罗渽民，腰上却慢慢被圈住，抱紧。  
“那个，帝努……”罗渽民下意识地咽了下，“可以……和我谈恋爱吗？”  
李帝努耳朵里充斥着心脏“砰砰”跳动的声音。他偏过头去，和罗渽民的呼吸交错着。  
他闭上眼睛，刚好和罗渽民的嘴唇碰上。  
猫从他的腿上溜下来，一阵窸窸窣窣，又钻回去书包里。  
他正好可以伸手去抱着罗渽民。  
—END—


End file.
